vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Festival
Summary The Festival is an upload civilization originally for purpose of repairing galactic information networks, but now travels between star systems seeking unfamiliar information for the sake of interest and granting wishes to those that they receive it from. It often builds the facilities it needs from local materials when it arrives and usually prefers to interact with other upload civilizations. Due to vast amount of wishes being granted to individuals, allowing civilians to gain deadly weapons and forbidden technology, the New Republic deemed The Festival as a major threat to governmental stability and thus "declared war" against The Festival, only to realize that it is not a force run by living entities or an organization with definite structure and that combating against such a civilization is fruitless. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Civilization Type: Possibly Planetary Civilization Name: The Festival Origin: Eschaton series (Singularity Sky) Classification: Upload civilization Kardashev Level: Type II Age: At least a couple thousand years old Population: Unknown Territory: Various regions across the galaxy Technology/Abilities: Non-Corporeal (While the Festival does not exist as a conventional civilization, it represents an "upload civilization" which is essentially a sentient mass of data that controls a large variety of technology, allowing for it to travel on "starwisps" or unmanned lightweight spacecraft), Data Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Information Manipulation (Often repairs holes in galactic information flow), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, and 9), Creation (Can create virtually any physical structure. Unable to create "abstracts" such as granting individuals powers or fortune), Matter Manipulation (Is able to disassemble and reassemble objects at an atomic scale), Technology Manipulation, Duplication, Elemental Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Possesses absolute control over their own pocket realities), Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology, Quantum Manipulation (Often utilized quantum entanglement to transport data infinitely fast between two locations), Energy Manipulation. Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Can defend against Causality-violating attacks), The Bouncers possess Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Cyborgization. The Fringes possess Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. The Mimes possess Extrasensory Perception (Can sense invisible and non-corporeal entities) and can transform living creatures into cyborg zombies which can do the same to other creatures that they encounter. Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Dismantled a gas giant moon and three comets. Deemed as a massive threat to the New Republic despite their non-hostile nature and is able to outmatch humanity's fighting force even while in a non-violent state.) Power Source: The means with which the Civilization obtains the energy to sustain its technologies Industrial Capacity: Extremely High. Cornucopia Machines allow them to create virtually any physical structure, including weapons, in a moment's notice. Military Prowess: The number of soldiers, weapons, warmachines, ships, etc. which the Civilization can employ in conflict Notable Individuals: The Bouncers, The Fringes, The Critics, The Mimes Weaknesses: None Notable Category:Civilizations Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Data Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Element Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Quantum Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Strossverse